Love Spell
by Crescent Child
Summary: Discontinued New title! Are there certain laws and rules that are bound to be broken? She was just a normal girl who believed in fairytales. He was part of her fairytale, a genie sent to grant the wish of the one who became his master.
1. Introduction

**Authors Notes:** Hehehe…I hope you'll like this story my friend and I threw up. Don't worry, I will be updating 'Nightblossom' and 'Never say goodbye' maybe let's say…next week. I hope you will review this story. Have you noticed that whenever I write a new story I always write it like the main character is the narrator and it's always on POV's. That Is because it's so much fun to write POVs as well as read it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS and Clamp; All I own is my sanity, this plot, my username…but I don't own my friend's experience and your (reviewer) approval. This plot is not for sale…it can't be copied without my sole approval.

** Are there certain laws and rules that are bound to be broken? Sakura Kinomoto and her best friend Tomoyo Daidoiuji are two average schoolgirls who are die hard drama members. When Sakura bumps into a cute guy, she followed him everywhere…eventually landing herself a spot on the school props team. One day, she meets an old beggar selling drinks and the beggar willingly offered her some…for free. She drinks it and appears a- genie! Now, her life turned from worse to convenient within a snap. But what's a girl to do if she broke one law of the binding contract?**

**.:.Stars.:.**

**By: Kawaii-Fallen Dream**

**Chapter 1: Oh my Tragic Confession**

Magic… (n.) a supposed supernatural power that makes impossible things happen, or that gives somebody control over the forces of nature. It is used in many cultures for healing, keeping away evil, seeking the truth, and for vengeful purposes.

Genies… (n.) a magical spirit in Arabian folklore that has supernatural powers and will obey the commands of the person who summons it.

Love… (n.) an intense feeling of tender affection and compassion

Impossible… (adj.) it's ridiculous or unreasonable, because it could not be true. It's something that cannot exist or cannot be done.

These 4 words have a great, important part in my life. Whether you don't care or not, I'll still be glad to share it.

Have you ever been told of how princesses in magical kingdoms fall in love with princes? Of how romantic it would seem if it all happened to you?

I guess all of us have been to that point in our childhood life.

When I was younger, I used to read books mainly fairy tales…that's all the fun I needed and it would make me very happy. Yeah, I was a very cheerful child back then and I still was. But I have come mainly to a conclusion, as of now, that fairytales are just merely stories made to amuse children because the authors had nothing better to do with their pathetic mind.

Oh how I've grown up.

Getting to use such high vocabularies on such short sentences…I was pretty damn intelligent for my age!

However, I still had some childish innocence locked up within me. Never even thought anyone could unleash it…and I was right. He was not 'anyone'…he was a genie.

Hahaha…..You might be sniggering right now or maybe barely even breathing due to laughing so hard. Well, I wouldn't mind; I knew how foolish I was and I admit it.

I FELL IN LOVE WITH A GENIE…MY GENIE!

You happy now?

Everything that happened was my fault though…I knew he loved me but I pushed him back. I never did regret him loving me, to say at least, but I loved someone else. A mortal, just like me…after so many years, he just disappeared.

Gone into a world I know nothing of…

During the days he was gone, I knew he was the one I loved. Unfortunately he was gone…I was too late.

Ironic isn't it?

Well, you know the saying "You will only know how much you love a person when he is gone."

I wish…yes a wish. I wish for time to rewind so I could meet him again. However, life was a cruel bitch. I didn't see him…till now.

He made me realize that I had magic…do you know what kind of magic?

The magic of love.

My story is kind of truly boring so I wouldn't mind if you detest it. I don't care. If you want to know how we met, I would give you the privilege to.

Because everyone harbors a magic within themselves…we just have to know what it is.

Speak to your heart…

Speak your mind…

And you will be heard.

Hope you will review. PLEASE. I beg of you…


	2. Our ridiculous predicaments

**Authors Notes:** Hehehe…I hope you'll like this story my friend and I threw up. Don't worry, I will be updating 'Nightblossom' and 'Never say goodbye' maybe let's say…next week. I hope you will review this story. Have you noticed that whenever I write a new story I always write it like the main character is the narrator and it's always on POV's. That Is because it's so much fun to write POVs as well as read it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS and Clamp; All I own is my sanity, this plot, my username…but I don't own my friend's experience and your (reviewer) approval. This plot is not for sale…it can't be copied without my sole approval.

**Summary: **Are there certain laws and rules that are bound to be broken? She was just a normal girl who believed in fairytales. He was part of her fairytale, a genie sent to grant the wish of the one who became his master. They came from separate worlds but their heart speaks the same. When their paths intertwine can you still say happily ever after?

**Fairytale of Stars.:.**

**By: Kawaii-Fallen Dream**

**Chapter 2: Our Ridiculous Predicaments**

**Sakura POV**

Every morning is a new day. When you wake up, nothing's the same and what you did yesterday has faded. Every morning is full of glee, adults reading the paper while sipping their freshly brewed cup of coffee. Children happily skipping their way to school, lovebirds or bluebirds chirping so sweetly it sometimes get sickening. Leaves rustling as a zephyr blows, the skies so blue it calms every being in the morning. Well basically what I'm trying to say is, the morning is quite peaceful…

"WHHHAAATTTT!!!!!!!" ….of course I spoke too soon. Silly me.

My name is Sakura Kinomoto. As you all know, I'm 15 years of age, I have waist length wavy honey brown hair and one pair of exquisite emerald eyes. I am still in junior high in Tomoeda High which is like high school in the other countries. I am currently single and HAPPY! At least that is my outer feeling…

"Keep quiet will you?" I said, using my hand to block Tomoyo from creating a commotion. 'I shouldn't have told her I liked him.'

Tomoyo Daidouiji is my bestest friend in the whole wide world. She is also 15 years old, I met her when my okaasan and I went to Penguin Park and my okaasan reunited with Tomoyo's okaasan, Sonomi Amamiya Daidouiji. She has long crimped raven tresses with bangs; her bright lilac colored orbs always expressed her emotions. She is the designer of the cheerleader's outfits and the drama club costumes; she is also a choir singer as well as an A+ student. She is currently single…as of now, that is.

Tomoyo struggled to remove my hand and I saw her change colors. "I. can't. breath. Sakura."

I released my hand from her mouth and let her gasp for breath. "Gomen Tomo. Don't over react so much when I say I like Eriol."

"Saku, by now you must know that I loathe his guts!"

I sighed heavily as I glanced at Eriol playing soccer. "I know that but he's not so...bad."

Tomoyo stifled a chuckle and cried, "He's a momma's boy!!! He won't notice you. Ever."

"I know and that's my problem."

* * *

**Tomoyo POV**

I must say that Sakura was really emotional today…I still can't really accept she likes that jerk. The jerk that can't even protect her from the clutches of Meiling Rae or his mother.

Meiling Rae is the school prefect. She has many extra curricular activities that her slim hands can't even count. She also has straight black hair with red streaks that are tied up in buns. Although she is popular, many people do hate her. It's not her face or her clothes…well yeah it is mostly her clothes but anyway it's her attitude they hate. It doesn't mean that she can get anything she wants just because her dad is the principal.

I really despise him. her. sensei…

If I tell Sakura though, she may hate me. What a horrible predicament I'm in.

Oh shit! We have to be at the drama club in 3 minutes. I grabbed Sakura's lean hands and dragged her all the way to the other side of the campus where the drama club is located.

We reached the drama club, panting and all sweaty. Sakura glared at me and said, "I can't believe you Tomoyo. You made me all sweaty; I could die right now especially with Eriol as the lead actor."

"What do you expect? This is the drama club and he's a Hirigizawa after all." I stated a matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tomoyo, I hate you but unfortunately I love you...although not in a lesbian way."

We both started up the stairs and fixed the school props with the watchful eye of the monstrous Hirigizawa-sensei, Eriol's mother.

* * *

**Readers POV**

Mrs. Hirigizawa paced back and forth, cursing her son's name. "Where the hell can my damn son be?" She continued doing this until a figure opened the entrance to the drama club wearing a soccer uniform.

"Gomenasai okaasan. Coach Murata excused us late from practice." He said, taking several intakes of air.

"I need not your excuses. C'mon hurry up and rehearse your song with Meiling." With that said, Hirigizawa-sensei sat at her director kinda like seat.

Eriol's mother yelled demandingly, "Daidouiji!!!!! Hand Eriol the microphone!!!!!"

The obedient girl as she is followed the demanding order. As she gave Eriol the mike, her face was emotionless and her eyes were cold. It pretty much scared the shit out of Eriol.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I was experiencing melancholy as every word they sang. 'I can't bear to hear this.'

**(Eriol)**

There I was an empty piece of a shell  
just minding my own world  
without even knowing  
what love and life were all about

**(Meiling)**

Then you came and brought the shell out of me

You gave the world to me  
And before I knew

There I was so in love with you

'I really can't.' I thought while still trying hard to look at them without tears flowing.

**(Eriol and Meiling)**

You gave me a reason for my being  
And I love what I'm feeling

You gave meaning to my life

Yes, I'm gone beyond existing

**(Eriol)**

And it all begun when I met you…

'They sound so good. So perfect for…each other.' There was a huge lump in my throat. I just can't bear to see them together.

* * *

**Readers POV**

Tomoyo looked at me with concern written on her angelic features. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am." I answered her softly.

'I am foolish. How could I ever dream that a guy as attractive and as talented as Eriol ever notice me. He's much better off with Meiling yet my heart can't accept that. I do try to fake a smile whenever I see them but everytime I wind up in tears. This time, I won't. As much as I like Eriol, I have to make him notice me."

* * *

**Please review this story.**

**Onegai please review. I would appreciate it.**


	3. The enchantment begins

**Authors Notes:** Hehehe…I hope you'll like this story my friend and I threw up. Don't worry, I will be updating 'Nightblossom' and 'Never say goodbye' maybe let's say…next week. I hope you will review this story. Have you noticed that whenever I write a new story I always write it like the main character is the narrator and it's always on POV's. That Is because it's so much fun to write POVs as well as read it. By the way, this chapter is in Sakura's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS and Clamp; All I own is my sanity, this plot, my username…but I don't own my friend's experience and your (reviewer) approval. This plot is not for sale…it can't be copied without my sole approval.

**Summary: **Are there certain laws and rules that are bound to be broken? She was just a normal girl who believed in fairytales. He was part of her fairytale, a genie sent to grant the wish of the one who became his master. They came from separate worlds but their heart speaks the same. When their paths intertwine can you still say happily ever after?

* * *

**Love Spell  
**

**By: Kawaii-Fallen Dream**

**Chapter 3: The Enchantment happens**

**Sakura POV**

"_Eriol?" _

"_Here I am cherry blossom." A voice responded amidst the hollow hallway._

_I nearly squeaked my words, "Where are you?" My eyes traveled every place of this hallway until I saw two figures dressed in white. The figures were holding each other's hands so tightly it might have fallen off. I looked up and saw Eriol and Meiling…together._

"_Here I am." The navy haired man known as Eriol replied. His tux was neatly pressed and his hair was neatly combed._

"_No…no! No! This can't be happening!"_

_Meiling smirked and stood up, her silk gown was also neatly pressed and her hair was in a French braid. "Well, it is. Now, is weak Sakura gonna cry or is she gonna act strong?"_

_From what I thought should have come out from her mouth was a cackle, instead I heard…_

_RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!_

I woke up drenched with sweat. My face was dripping wet and my auburn hair was a mess. It was scattered on my face and it was trashed in the back. Like they say, Dreams are only a part of your imagination and I preferred to keep it that way.

I grabbed my telephone and answered, "Moshi Moshi. This is Sakura speaking. May I know who this is?"

"This is Tomoyo. Sakura, did you finish finding props for the drama club?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Hoe?"

"The props. You know, for the play starring your crush and your enemy."

My eyes became as wide as saucers as Tomoyo's words sunk in. "Oh crap! I didn't do it! Hirigizawa- sensei is gonna batter me! Ja 'ne!"

I quickly slipped into our uniform which is a green plaid skirt and a white polo. I didn't put makeup so as not to make me look like a clown while walking in the hallways. "This has got to be the worst day of my 16 year old existence."

* * *

I frantically searched for someone in the drama club who also didn't finish the props but unluckily for me, I was the only one. "Naoko, where's the stock room?"

"Oh, you didn't finish? It's on the other side of the campus. When you see the parish chapel, you're almost near."

"Arigatou Naoko." I sweetly replied as I quickly dashed off.

* * *

**Readers POV**

Sakura was hot. The sun was shining brightly on the high school students; each and every one was sweating so much. Sakura had been walking and walking and still she didn't reach her destination.

"I am soooo thirsty."

A vendor gave her a drink; it was called 'Wings Fizz.' "Here, young lady. I noticed you were thirsty and you look like a good person so I gave you one."

"Arigatou."

* * *

"Whew! This is so tiring!" I said, after I finished finding all the props we could need.

I opened the can of soda and sipped it. "I wish that life wasn't this hard." After I did that, the can suddenly moved and some being came out.

"Did someone say wish?"

I saw with my very own eyes, a ghost! "Aahhhhh! I hate ghosts!" I took off, leaving the can and it behind.

"I'm not a ghost. I am a genie." He pleaded, although he knew I was out of earshot.

* * *

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo! I saw a ghost in the old stock room!"

Tomoyo looked at me weirdly and asked, "Are you mental? Ghosts don't exist."

"They do. Honestly. Believe me, Tomo. Please, come with me." I used my incredible puppy dog eyes on her. It never failed to work and it won't fail on her.

She hesitated for a bit but gave in a little later. "Curse your puppy dog eyes. Okay, I'll go with you but only to prove that ghosts don't exist."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"See, here it is." I pointed to the spot where the ghost appeared.

Tomoyo looked all around, turned to me and said, "Where? I don't see anyone."

"You don't?"

"Hai, I don't. Maybe you should go see the doctor or something." She looked at the desk and saw my soda. "Saku, can I have your soda?"

"Sure." I was a girl who doesn't give up… "Bu-but the ghost was here. He even had chestnut hair and amber eyes. I couldn't have dreamt it!"…unless for strawberry ice cream.

"Maybe it was the heat. C'mon I'll treat you to ice cream."

I softly whispered into the air." Maybe it was."

* * *

**Tomoyo POV**

"Hey, Sakura. Done with your assignments yet?"

The voice on the other line meekly answered, "No. Especially algebra, I just can't understand it. I'm hopeless!"

I heard her groan on her telephone and I softly chuckled. "You better finish it or that ghost will again appear beside your bed tonight."

"Stop it! That's not funny!"

I sipped the can of soda I was holding and it tasted pretty good actually. 'Wings Fizz.' "Hey, Sakura. Where'd you buy this stuff? It's pretty good.

"I didn't. Someone gave them to me." She answered.

The can in my hand started to move and there was a cloud of smoke…green smoke to be exact. Out came a chestnut haired amber eyed man. I dropped the telephone and ran while the phone was lying there. "Ghost!"

"Glad to be of serv-Hey, You're not my master." He used his magic to levitate me and cover my mouth.

Sakura, on the other hand was worried. "Tomoyo! Tomoyo, are you there?" she cried in the phone. "Wait for me, I'm going there."

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"Hello? Tomoyo? Uncle Ryu?"

No one answered. 'They must not be home. Wait a minute, Tomoyo is supposed to be here.'

I saw a man in the Daidoiuji gardens. He was the same entity I saw in school. "Ghost!" I screamed.

He used his power that emitted a bright green light and levitated me alongside Tomoyo. He used his power to cover also our mouths.

"Glad to have some silence around here. First of all, I am a genie not a ghost. Ghosts aren't as handsome as me so I'm a genie. Second of all, I can't have two masters. The only master I will obey is the one who first set me free. And thirdly, I am Li Syaoron."

* * *

**Hehehe...read and review. This is only an experimental story so please review. For those waiting for an update on Nightblossom, here it is. I am updating it when exams end.**

**Lub,**

**The authoress**


End file.
